of enchantments and pink flowers
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: /FINALLY COMPLETE!/ Drabbles on the love of a magician and his princess. -Fai Flourite/Sakura-hime.
1. 1: Unrequited Love : Thief

_**of enchantments and pink flowers**_

by NiNA_eN

**

* * *

**

one.

_unrequited love/ thief_

* * *

Fai D. Flowrite is a thief and a master of deceit.

His amused blue eyes are dull, his playful smile a mask. But underneath the carefully-planned surface, there is darkness simmering.

His only fear is that _she _will discover it. He wonders at her innocence and longs to erase the fact that her pale flesh is untainted, untouched.

He is not satisfied, no not he. He wonders about her, her feelings, thoughts all that direct towards him. He hopes (yet does not hope) that she does not notice that his hands more often than not stray just a fraction longer than necessary, that when he helps pick her clothes for each different world he makes sure that it's always fitting and when he compliments her as pretty, he also forgets to mention the _truth:_ which is _seductive._

He thinks that maybe he's a _masochist_, one who _enjoys_ putting himself through pain. He knows that _soon _he will no longer be satisfied with mere touches and passing comments.

He wants to feel her body, own her soul but he knows that will never happen.

Magic sparks beneath his fingertips but his feelings for her overrides his selfishness. He wants her to be free, not chained down. Also, he never wants her to see the ugly thorn that he truly is.

He thinks, he _knows _that one day he'll have to face it. You can't torture yourself for that long, right?

So for now, he'll settle for the _mere _touches and _passing _comments.

As he tightens the strings at her back (he notes she never asks the others, just him), his mind wanders into dangerous territory as always.

His expression is usual and he thinks that she'll never know, she'll never notice. Turning her head, her green eyes flash at him and he smiles, one just for her.

_I love you._

He knows he's a thief.

**

* * *

**

I absolutely _**adore**_** this pairing! The first time I saw Fai and Sakura (individually btw) I thought awwwwwwwww. I'm a total sucker for bishies, so no surprise. **

**I already know Sakura from the Cardcaptors & I've never been that keen on her and Syaoron anyway (afterwards, the eyeball thing put me off completely). **

**Plus, I'm always curious for unique pairings. **

**Hope you had fun reading this and please review! Hyuuuuuu!**


	2. 2: Forbidden Love : Behind Closed Doors

**of enchantments and pink flowers**

by NiNA_eN

**

* * *

**

two.

_forbidden love/ behind closed doors_

* * *

They dance in the moonlight, erotic, seductive, an ageless rhythm since the beginning of time.

Beams of light fall on pale sheets and white flesh, guilding both as silver as the luna belle

_This is wrong._

Murmured words, incoherent, drowned out by quiet moans, gasps and sighs. Passion and delight mingle with their sounds and sheets.

_We shouldn't be doing this._

A warning unheeded as fingers, both skilled and nimble, work their magic, rewarded by a jump, beads of sweat, gleaming rose petals.

_We'll get caught._

They are past caring as chocolate curls and gold locks entwine, pink and blue become one, like their hands locked together.

_We should stop this._

Continued cries, a bed that creaks ever so slightly promises that _this is only the beginning._

A scream, his name, her name. Firecrackers before their dazzled eyes, the world a shattered puzzle of a thousand pleasure-infused pieces. She whimpers, she cries, she mewls like a little kitten.

Each noise is so very _sensual _and adds even more fuel to his fire. He burns bright, ruthless for once, and she has no choice but to _yield, _to cave in _around _him. He growls, he roars, he moans because she's just so damn _tight._

A sudden thump, exhaustion finds them still very much wrapped up in each other, arms spread across like a simultaneous shield.

_I love you._

Pretences abandoned, inhibitions shed.

Behind closed doors.

**

* * *

**

Awwww, I got reviews-su! Arigatou goziamasu. I gratefully thank you with all my heart-suuu. ::Bow, bow::

SenbonMitsuki17** I **_**love **_**your name, very cute. I also love your FaiSaku fics and I sincerely apologize for not reviewing after reading them so many times. See, I think your writing style was so exceptional and inspirational that I really wanted to write something deserving. Something better than just "awwwwwwwwww" or "I love" or "CONTINUE!," threatening or squealing whilst in the throes of fangirliness, you know? So please wait a little more and eventually my slow dull mind shall come up with suitable praise. Hyuuuuu! Your praise warms my poor little abused heart – it's done one too many "**_**doki-doki"**_**s over Fai already. ::Giggles::**

Garnithor** I used to one of those who couldn't really handle angst too, **_**especially **_**when not portrayed particularly well. **_**Now**_** look at me – my stories consist almost **_**entirely **_**of the dark stuff.**


	3. 3: Unrequited Love : Loyalty

_**of enchantments and pink flowers**_

by NiNA_eN

**

* * *

**

XxBallad of A lonely HeartxX

"_I choose to love you in silence because in silence, I find no rejection. And I choose to love you in my loneliness because in lonliness no one owns you but me"_

- a Fushigi Yugi fic

**

* * *

**

three.

_unrequited love/ loyalty_

* * *

He knows that she'll never reciprocate. He doubts she even has an _inkling _of what he feels for her. Her innocence is so pure, he finds himself growling (mentally) in frustration.

Adorable cluelessness was alright, but surely there was a _limit_ to such? But then again, he's not entirely sure he _wants _her to notice.

He wants her not to because he knows it's completely unrequited and with Syaoron by her side, what need does she for a perverse-minded magician five years older?

Sure he's powerful - and an absolute vision of Apollo, but how can he ever hope to match up to the mere human boy who put his life on the line for her _memories?_

Their love and loyalty is unmatched and as selfish as he is, even _he_ is not so terrible to ruin such a beautiful union.

But still he can't help but hope and dream, to wish and to crave….

There is still that very small 0.01 chance – he hopes so, wishes so – that she'll return his love.

Part of him is merely a masochist as it draws back, reveling in her unconscious rejection.

Part of him _wants_ that rejection, to face it bluntly in hope that he can _move on. _

But truly, deep down, he knows that neither can _really _happen.

She loves Syaoron and there's nothing he can do about it.

He can't move on, back _or _forward. His love for her chains him to her side but _really, _he doesn't care.

He'll follow her to the ends of the Earth if he has to.

_I love you._

That's how _loyal _he is to her.

**

* * *

**

Ah, so many reviews

:Floats on a sea of happiness:** You peeps strengthen my hope and courage. I'm a bit of a downer so most my stories don't really make the cut…You guys have persuaded me otherwise. Gosh, I'm so relieved…**

SenbonMitsuki27 _**wah, such a long review! :Sobs: I feel so undeserving, you're too nice! Just for the record, I love your writing too, one of the first Sakura/Fai fics I'd read – and it completely sucked me in without any hope of resurfacing. I think I like **__scattered pulse__** the most, though mind you, both are brilliantly genius. **__scattered pulse __**just seem more light-hearted and not quite so tragic – no offence but my angst list is **_**this **_**long. It's the perfect read when I feel down and can't read my daily amount of angst. **_**Plus it's too cute! **::Squeals like a ninny:

YenGirl_**Ah, my beloved reader. I admit your story **__Hold Me__**is annoying me at the moment but no worries, I'm sure I'll start loving it again. Once again, I've overdosed on angst material so yeah…Don't be concerned, I'm still very much head over heels. Your story is totally sexy – and so is Zero! I thank you so much for reviewing each story so dedicatedly **_:Glomps:_**It gives me an incredible drug-free high that someone likes my stories so. I'm glad you liked my little, um…citrus? What's the diff between a lemon and a lime? I don't know **_:Shrugs:_**Anyways, I kinda thought it a little understated. Glad you liked!**_

cryptically_**wah, I love this pairing too!**_

Amrita Kamikaze_**It may be weird for you but it isn't for me (anymore)! Thanks for sharing your honest opinion. There's too much emphasis on lust? Wow, I didn't realize that – is it really? Ch 2 of course – but Ch 1 too?**_:Droops:_** That wasn't really my intention but thanks for pointing it out.**_

DyingMethusalah-Takuaritak**… **_**Darnit, your name was complicated to spell! Love it though – 'cuz it sounded so mysterious and kinda…haunting **_:Dreamy smile:** ooh, nice….SakuSyao is too cliché for me too! But I can't really say that as I'm now pretty much off of the whole darn ship **:Pant pant:_**Just gotta swim through the storm of their fics and videos. Have you seen Tokyo Revelations yet? 'Cuz that was pretty much the last straw for me**__. _

deirdre's dreams_**nice alliteration, I like your name. Thanks fort the headsup about anonymous review- I didn't know mine was switched off! Thank you for giving me such long reviews! It brightens my day that my little fic can draw so much comments! Did I really rob you of words that much? I'm glad someone actually noticed the significant placements of "I love you." See, the italics are to represent whispers, an inability to express loudly and in public. Like **_SenbonMitsuki17_** said, this fic is actually quite dark and angsty, a relationship based on tragedy and secrets. I know, **_**I depress myself as well. **_**For you to encourage me to update so enthusiastically is quite sweet. **_

_**Once again, thank you very much, everyone! Your reviews quickened this update – as I'm normally quite the procrastinator. Thanks for the patience and even if you don't like the outcome of this whole fic – the next chapter is the last, OK – I hope you enjoyed the ramblings of my twisted mind as much as I do.**_


	4. 4: Confused Love : Own Choice

_**of enchantments and pink flowers**_

by NiNA_eN

* * *

**XxA Lover's RequiemxX**

_"Love is giving someone the power to destroy you…but trust them not to."_

* * *

**four.**

_confused love/own choice_

* * *

All my life has been an elaborate plan, pieces of a carefully-designed puzzle, structured so _so _perfectly, each to its designated spot, not a single thing out of place.

Well, except Syaoron.

He was an exception, unplanned, a misfit, a randomly-thrown in piece. We should never have met yet against all odds, we fell in love.

But still there were so many restrictions, limits in the life of a princess. I never shared it with my father, my brother, his assistant or even my best friend, but I felt trapped. Walls as confining as my underclothes, sentiments as unreal as the faultless nobility I was seen as – all was just so very _suffocating._

And then I lost my memories.

For some reason or other, they had taken the form of feathers and flown off to different universes. As selfish as it sounds, as much as I try to deny it (and didn't know _why_), there was this teeny tiny bit of me that was instantly and completely thrilled.

As we travelled to different worlds, met unique individuals (OK, maybe not), and learnt of new (and sometimes weird things), I actually felt free. For the first time in years, I felt truly _free._ Thrown in unexpected unplanned situations, I could act on impulse, say what I want, do what I want.

But then I realized. I wasn't free. Not really.

I didn't notice at first, distracted, disillusioned by sweet smiles, gentle caresses and kind words. But then it got to me, like a dripping tap.

_Drip. Drip._

After so long, I finally realized. My life was still being mapped out, commandeered by others, by Syaoron, by my memories, by my feathers.

Unconsciously, Mokona was also into on it. Whenever he sensed it, wherever he felt it, we followed, like meek lambs after its master.

My memories may have been gone but they still dictated my life, my mind, my _heart._

In my heart there was no space for anyone else.

Except…_there was._

I'd met Fai. Another misfit, another unexpected piece. His impact was larger than anyone else I'd ever met (I didn't know at the time) and he (invisibly, mentally) completely threw me off.

All smiles, sunshine and happiness. Except it wasn't. It was completely fake, just like the ones at home. And yet I was drawn to it, to him, to his mask. I wanted to smooth out the invisible furrow between his pale brows, clear the unseen shadows around his darkened sky eyes.

"_Sakura-chan, who do you love?"_

Light, deceptive, a sweet voice, honeyed tones.

_It's Syaoron, isn't it?_

A question unasked, hanging in the air, tangible, dark. Weighing on my own tongue also.

"_I…"_

Blue eyes, piercing, questioning, demanding.

"_I…"_

_It's…Syaoron, isn't it…?_

A half nod, lips wet and parted as if in protest. Green eyes, soft, hesitant.

"_Fai…san…__?..."_

A smile. A real one, full of warmth, compassion and silent understanding. Light blue eyes, full of light and…_love? _

I smile back, eyes closed, tears brimming.

Just this once.

_I love you._

My own choice.

* * *

**Edit* I. FINALLY FOUND MY LONGLOST HARDRIVE! -supergrin- I felt so bad not finishing this thing and now I'm finally able to!**** But, oh the angst and the unrequite love/-angst that just seems so long ago... My writing style, I hope, seems to have changed a lot haha!**

******Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this series, as short as each chapter was with its frustrating updating times and thank those who've stuck with me so long, though I've yet to answer any questions. Sorry for that, I'll do that soon enough. **

Ja Ne! :D :)

FirestormAngelBlaze slash NiNA_eN


End file.
